


Porcelain

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every encounter is precious for Yuuji, no matter how long or brief it is. He doesn't long for attachment or continuity, he accepts whatever comes his way. And that instant, he desires the other. He's not sure about the form of his desire, he doesn't care either, he only knows he has to do something to turn the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to befriend me in [Tumblr](http://norachandrabbles.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for discussions, sharing headcanons or screaming at abs, biceps or thighs! *nervously sobs*
> 
> The song Yuuji talks about later in the story is the one I embedded at the top. Enjoy!

 

 

Blinding colours and deafening sounds, sticky feeling of flesh brushing his own and sweat, senses going numb, all five at the same time; Yuuji's usual and his remedy. He cannot collect the number of times he's been out, 5 consecutive nights? 7? Not like he is counting. As long as he's in his comfort zone, nothing can get past his glass borders. He's content, he's detached; he doesn't ask for more.

He has his specific way of enjoying things. He likes his boxers plain, his bathwater cold, his fries without ketchup or mayonnaise, his partners rough. He has mixed feelings about his high alcohol tolerance. It comes in handy, puking here and there is obviously not fun but the alcohol costs like a bitch and every time Yuuji has to pay more to lose himself in this shit hole. Not like he has money issues. It wasn't his choice to become a physical element of reality and he doesn't feel like paying its price.

He is aware that his body is always on fire, that's probably why he's overjoyed when his ice cold mojito rolls easily down his throat, burning and cooling his insides at the same time, balancing his body heat. He orders another glass of his favorite cocktail when one of his buddies enter the place. It's to be expected since this bar is an underground one and is mostly occupied by its frequent visitors or their friends. He wiggles his fingers at Yaku and his friend responds the same. Yaku and his group move towards their usual place, someone odd among them catches Yuuji's attention. Let's face it, he's no Sherlock, it's just easy notice the differences in his repetitive life and surroundings. However, this is something you can't fail to recognize.

"Pftt.... BWAHAHAHWHAHHAWHAHAHHAHA!!!”

Yuuji bursts into laughter, leaving his own group of friends baffled. He feels the disturbance in the force - yeah, he likes his cheesy Star Wars references. Of course everyone is free to enter whichever place they fancy, IN THEORY. Still, be it in the macro or micro scale in society; there is a different place you belong according to your preferences; hobbies, your type, your income or lifestyle. “ _No place is coherent,_ ” Yuuji thinks.

While he's lost in his own train of thought, Yaku approaches him with his usual smirk. Yuuji straightens himself on the bar stool, reaches Yaku's waist and pulls him close. They share a kiss what ordinary people would call 'intimate'. However it's even less than ordinary for them. Yuuji glances over Yaku's new friend, the one who was able to burst him into tears and double him over. He can read the other's expression like a book; slightly shocked and questioning why he's here. Yaku interrupts.

“Hey, stop staring at him like you're going to chew and spit him out!”

Yuuji swipes his thumb across Yaku's cheek slowly.

“Don't worry, I won't scare the little bird.”

“You've been wearing the same clothes for three days, don't you ever head home?”

“What's wrong, don't you like it?” Yuuji retorts playfully.

He has a hooded, red flannel jacket and a loose, black tank top, black denim shorts and huge, colorful sneakers. “ _He looks amazing in them,_ ” Yaku thinks but he cannot help himself being a bit protective.

“You should rest a little. Otherwise you won't last.” Yaku finally answers, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

“Yeah well, that wasn't my plan in the first place.” Yuuji grins into Yaku's skin. Since it's impossible to hear another person in this noise, one needs to lean into other's ear and Yuuji turns this opportunity to bite Yaku's neck lightly. Yuuji feels the flesh trembling between his teeth and he resonates. Yaku slaps his head lightly.

“Okay, that's enough. You're embarrassing Daichi. ”

“ _Oh yeah, the uptight friend,_ ” Yuuji remembers. The only logical explanation for this 'Daichi' to be here with his neatly tucked in shirt, taba coloured canvas pants and his messenger bag he's tightly clutching on could be either he's too desperate for socialization or he doesn't have nowhere to go (well, that also counts as being desperate). He doesn't see any piercing holes in Daichi's ears or tattoos in the visible parts of his body. Both Daichi and Yaku close in on the bar and order their drinks. Yuuji bets himself that Daichi will order a pint of beer and wins another glass of his favorite cocktail.

“Are you lost, Mr. Uptight?” Yuuji bites on his lower lip. Daichi turns his head and glares, looks like he gets these kinds of comments all the time.

“Oh, if it isn't Mr. I've-been-through-it-all-and-came-back. What makes you think I'm lost?“

“Your shoes?” he snickers.

“Yeah and that's bold, coming from someone who wears those snickers.” Daichi hisses.

“I have to disagree, “ Yuuji laughs, “your reasons and mine are completely different.”

“You'd like to think.” Daichi lets of a sarcastic snort when Yaku decides to interrupt the heart-warming conversation.

“Hey Daichi, we're returning to the table, you comin'?” 

Daichi leaves without a word while Yuuji twists and clicks his tongue piercing, however he doesn't dwell on it much and continues to drown himself in the beat and nauseating repetition of his days.

*

He finally feels like he's starting to get tipsy, things are getting fun. The bar is packed tonight so it's hard for him to keep track of things. Most of the time he doesn't like losing control. He lets his friends know he's going to bathroom but at this point, when people are dead drunk and with music being this loud, it doesn't matter if he were to strip naked and shove his ass into their faces, they wouldn't have a clue. Grabbing his glass he heads out to the hallway and sees Daichi, struggling with his phone. “Even when flipping out, he's so kind what the fuck,” Yuuji murmurs. He nears Daichi and pokes his head between Daichi's and the phone screen.

“Having a problem?”

The hallways is pretty dark, though Yuuji can see the other's expressions thanks to phone's trailing light, emitted from the screen. Daichi seems surprised at first but immediately gets back to being annoyed.

“Yeah, I had to message a friend urgently but the reception is dead here. I guess I need to get my jacket and get out.”

“Nah you don't, there is a corner that you can do that, come with me.”

When one exits the main hall, there lies a long hallway leading to the main entrance. For toilets, one has to take a right turn and another right turn for staff room, emergency exit and a small storage room.

“If you stand next to the emergency exit door, you'll be okay.” he informs. Daichi nods and politely thanks.

“Hey, I bet you can type with one hand, hold my drink while I piss, alright?” He grabs Daichi's empty hand, shoving the glass.

“Why didn't you leave it at the bar?” Daichi asks out of curiosity.

Yuuji takes a second to see if he's joking or for real, then tries to press his laughter.

“Pfft, you really don't go out much do you? I'll be out in a sec.”

When he gets out of the toilet, he finds Daichi still typing while leaning on the exit.

“Thanks for looking after my drink.” he says while leaning next to Daichi. “Is it a friend or a lover?”

“Ah, a friend, having some trouble over a lover. I don't have that kind of relationship with anyone, I guess I'm only good at giving advice.” Daichi nervously laughs.

From the way he lightly slurs his words, it's kind of obvious that Mr. Uptight is on the verge of getting drunk.

“By the way, what is it that you're drinking? The mint smells nice.” Daichi continues.

“You've never had mojito before?”

“My alcohol tolerance is pretty low and I feel awful the next day, so I drink only beer. And around 4 or 5 pints at most. How Yaku can drink is like magic to me.”

Normally Yuuji would sneak a not-so-subtle joke here but Daichi has the same expression of a dejected middle school kid, complaining how uncool he is at school to his parents, so instead he wants to comfort him.

“You're doing good for your body, drinking a lot is not something to be envious of, to be honest.”

Daichi looks up and faces Yuuji, showing one of the prettiest smiles Yuuji has seen for a very long time.

“Yeah, I guess so!”

Every encounter is precious for Yuuji, no matter how long or brief it is. He doesn't long for attachment or continuity, he accepts whatever comes his way. And that instant, he desires Daichi. He's not sure about the form of his desire, he doesn't care either. He only knows he has to do something to turn the tables.

“Would you like to taste it? The cocktail, I mean.”

Daichi hums for a second, then nods and reaches for the glass in Yuuji's hand.

“Tch tch tch.” he takes away the glass and waves his finger in a disapproving manner. “That's not the way we do things around here.”

Daichi's brows rise and without giving him a second to comprehend what's going on, Yuuji gets a sip from the drink, grabs Daichi from the nape and locks their lips, slowly letting the liquid flow from his mouth to Daichi's. He opens his eyes and retreats a little, he tries not to laugh at Daichi's sweet and dumbfounded expression. Yuuji leans in once more and licks the remnants that seeped from the corner of his mouth, pecking a kiss.

“So... Did you like it,” he lifts his brow and smirks playfully.

Daichi continues to stand like he's mummified, eyes open and his mouth parted, after a second he finds the courage to nod.

Yuuji grabs his hand once more, drawing circles with his thumb on the soft skin, he nuzzles against Daichi's neck to inhale more of his scent, a charming cologne mixed in his own odor and nervous sweat. He almost whispers into the other's skin.

“Let's get going then.”

Yuuji turns and starts walking towards the dance hall.

“Uhm, where are we going exactly?”

“If we don't dance a little, where's the fun in going out?” Yuuji cheers and pushes open the heavy door with his body. The noise and the warm air mixed with sweat, alcohol and smoke immediately rushes out to their faces, dulling their senses briefly. However, they adapt quickly.

After locking their fingers tightly, Daichi is dragged in the middle of the dance floor. Even with the alcohol in his veins, he feels slightly awkward when their body is pressed firmly without an inch to move around.

“Here, hold it for me, you can drink it if you like.” Yuuji talks into his ear. The vibration of his voice, completely different from the music roaring in the bar, envelops Daichi's senses in the strangest way. He takes a small sip from the glass as Yuuji takes of his flannel jacket and wraps it around his waist.

“ _Oh boy.._.” Daichi thinks. “ _I'm fucked._ ”

Yuuji's loose tank top leaves his arms and the sides of his upper body bare and Daichi is not sure if he's just amazed or turned on at the same time at how great his body is. He doesn't know for how long has he been staring at Yuuji's body but he feels the blood rushing to his cheeks and he needs to cool down; without thinking Daichi gulps down the rest of mojito in one go. Yuuji apparently notices and enjoys Daichi's desperation, reaches for his cheeks to caress and without letting the face go, talks into his ear again.

“You look cute when your face is flushed. I take pleasure in the body's honesty.” He chuckles, resting his arms at Daichi's wide shoulders and starts dancing to the rhythm, gaze locked directly at his. Daichi cannot help licking his dried lips, forcing himself to maintain the eye contact. With every turn of Yuuji's hips, more of his skin becomes visible from his waving top and Daichi is sure he'll lose control and touch Yuuji's bare skin (and probably go further after that) if he is to lay his eyes on the body even for once. To control all these urges, he clenches on the empty glass in his hands and keeps his eyes up as much as he can.

After a moment of Yuuji perfectly swaying his body across Daichi's and Daichi, awkwardly trying to keep up with him, Yuuji's face suddenly brightens up. He shouts a "Boooyaa!!", almost howling like a wolf, he grins at Daichi.

"Oh man, I looove Glitch Mob!"

He grabs Daichi by the shoulders and turns him around, rests his arms on his shoulders again while stretching them and locking his fingers in front of Daichi. The new song starts off like drops falling into a pond, only to leave its place to a loud beating of drums and rhythmic claps. That's when Yuuji starts moving again, waving his body in different directions. His body radiates a specific type of heat, different from the others surrounding them; at least that's how Daichi feels. He can literally feel Yuuji's muscles through thin layers of fabric on his back and he's certain that it doesn't do him good.

Yuuji unlocks his fingers and hugs Daichi at the shoulders, leaning in towards his hear. He expects for Yuuji to speak, however Yuuji has something different up his sleeves. Something that throws Daichi off his game completely.

He starts singing the melody from the song and Daichi feels euphoric at how sweetly his voice tingles in his ear, so seducing and sending shivers down his spine. He moans at the intensity of their interaction, he lets his body loose, allowing Yuuji to sweep him away.

Yuuji gets the message, moves his hands down and tucks his thumbs near Daichi's belt's buckle, letting is fingertips faintly touch the front. He feels the body under his arms shivering up and down, almost in a haze. Daichi holds his hands, intertwining their fingers and his head drops back on Yuuji's shoulder. Cursing at the alluring view in front, Yuuji slowly sucks Daichi's earlobe, occasionally biting. Even with the loud banging in his ears, he can hear Daichi's moans getting heavier and more frequent. Yuuji can feel the other's boner from the surface of his pants and he also cannot contain himself anymore, he finds it impossible not to get hard when someone like Daichi is around.

Daichi feels Yuuji's boner rubbing on his ass and at that point he gives zero fucks about where he is or what he's doing. He wants more and responds with pressing his hips against his partner's, swaying left and right. He's able to get a groan out of Yuuji and without knowing why, he feels proud. Moving his hands towards Yuuji's ass, he fits them into his shorts' back pockets. Yuuji abruptly stops moving and asks if Daichi would be willing to come with him.

 

Shutting the staff room's door behind him and locking, Yuuji hurriedly moves towards Daichi, pinning him on the wall. Daichi cups his head and inserts his tongue in Yuuji's mouth, only to frown and retreat a second later.

"Hey, is that - is that really what I think it is?" Daichi's voice comes out ragged.

"Mm, what do you mean?" 

"I-In your mouth." 

"Oh you mean this?" he grins and sticks out his tongue to reveal the shiny metal ball. Then, he curves his tongue up to show the rest with the sexiest expression on his face that practically forces Daichi to grab him from his top and continue from where they left. 

Yuuji also continues to take Daichi's shirt off of his pants, unbuckling the belt and grabbing Daichi's dick inside his boxers. Yuuji starts talking into his panting partner's mouth.

"I'd like to continue teasing you but your little guy here seems like it'll explode in a minute so sorry but I'm fast forwarding things a little." He gets down on his knees and takes Daichi's dick in his mouth. 

Daichi cannot even find the time to be amazed how skillful Yuuji is, he gets lost in this dangerous pleasure, devouring his body completely. He tries to cover his mouth but Yuuji takes that hand and places on his hair instead, without stopping. 

Yuuji relentlessly moves his head, forward and back while teasing the shaft with his tongue. Getting honest reactions from his partner, he continues to suck on the head, moving the steel marble of his piercing on the most sensitive places. With this pace and being pent up for a long time, Daichi cannot keep it anymore, watches Yuuji almost dining on his semen. 

He gets up on his feet, starts kissing Daichi again while opening his own shorts and moving his hand inside the boxers. Daichi wraps his hands around Yuuji's neck, notices the necklace he's wearing, going down under his top. Daichi wants to see it so bad. Considering he doesn't even know this man's name, he desperately seeks a piece of information about him, no matter how small. He grabs the chain to drag it out but Yuuji stops his hand right away. 

"Nu-uh, Mr. Uptight, you don't get to see it, sorry." 

Daichi tries thinking of a smart comeback but his train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Urrgh shit..." Yuuji's head falls in front. "It's the manager. You go in first and meet with Yaku, I'll talk to him."

Daichi nods and they both nimbly get dressed. Yuuji opens the door and while he acts all sweet and charming, Daichi sneaks out without looking at the manager's face.

*

Yuuji wears his jacket and heads out towards the entrance where he sees Yaku. It's almost 6 a.m. and the sun is starting to shine. 

"Hey Yaku, I'll be crashing out at your place today, are you free?" 

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to eat, let's grab breakfast before." Yaku retorts. He looks at Yuuji's wandering eyes. "If you're looking for my friend, he left. You took too long." he snorts.

"Oh yeah? I didn't think he'd run away from me, yet I treated him so nice! He was clearly having the time of his life." Yuuji whines, jumping up and down to warm his muscles up.

"He didn't run away, he had a train to catch." Yaku explains. "Lives in a different prefecture, he was here for work and we wanted to hang out a little. He actually wanted your number." Without giving a chance for Yuuji to reply, he continues. "Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. Seriously Yuuji, what's with this weird secrecy? You did the same to me when we first met." Yaku sighs.

"Hey hey, then where's the fun? He's a grown up, if he really wants, he knows where to find me, haha! I'm dead hungry, c'mon let's find a warm place and stuff ourselves up. We have a Street Fighter tournament ahead! I'm definitely kicking your ass today!"

Yaku rubs the bridge of his nose, then literally kicks Yuuji in the ass.

"Stop acting so energetic you little fuck, it gives me a headache. Not everyone has your stamina." 

"Yeah yeah, how about being gentler towards your precious friend huh?" Yuuji feigns crying.

Yaku throws a mischievous glance at Yuuji.

"You scream the opposite in bed, though."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one most probably didn't turn out how you expected it to be... I'm so sorry OTL I don't really enjoy the "good guy straightening the bad guy with his love" kind of stories most of the time, so I wanted to leave their relationship "unresolved", if we were to think in the conventional manner. Just like Yuuji says, I think every interaction is precious and they need their story to be told.
> 
> And oh my, TeruYaku part came so naturally! I wanted to add a close friend and Yaku just flashed in my imagination with his skin tight jeans, combat boots, his worn out favorite band t-shirt and leather jacket, piercings all over; I fell in love with him! I came up with a pairing that doesn't have a single post in Tumblr about them, talk about feeling proud! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing, I'm eager to hear your thoughts!


End file.
